Dark Mind
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= Summary Dark Mind is a mysterious figure who wanted to conquer the Mirror World, so he corrupted it with his evil. Meta Knight found that this would threaten Dream Land, so he went to the Mirror World. However, he found himself beaten and imprisoned by his evil counterpart, Dark Meta Knight. It was then up to Kirby and his newly-born clones to save Dream Land and the Mirror World, so they ended up there. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Dark Mind Origin: Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Gender: Vaguely male, likely unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Shadowy figure, Dark Entity, Inhabitant of the Mirror World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Regeneration (Mid-High. Implied to be a part of Dark Matter. Can reform from being shattered in combat, and was presumably defeated & shattered 3 times in a row, always coming back until his second form), Immortality (Type 3), Dimensional Travel, Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Turned the Mirror World into an evil world by copying evil minds from the main universe into said realm. The Mirror World has shown to have multiple stars and 3 galaxies, this being the one where the Kirbys were and the two seen from Candy Constellation), Reality Warping (Corrupted the mirrors of the Mirror World, which were able to grant wishes), Non-Physical Interaction (Scaling from Gooey), Portal Creation & BFR (Demonstrated here), Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Can create mirrors and manipulate them to redirect attacks or summon enemies, He's capable of flipping the entire setting upside down (Although this attack's range is unknown) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought 4 Kirbys at once back in Amazing Mirror), able to ignore durability in some ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with 4 Kirbys in combat. Later kept up with those Kirbys in their Warp Stars as he was trying to escape them, managing to fight them in the process even while weakened and blowing up) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Exchanged blows with 4 Kirbys during his battles with them, when one of the Kirbys had Meta Knight's sword), regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Kirby) Range: Standard melee range physically, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby). Low Multiversal with Mind Manipulation (Copied evil minds from Kirby's universe into the Mirror World, corrupting the inhabitants of the latter realm) Weaknesses: None notable Note: Contrary to popular belief, in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, he didn't possess King Dedede/Shadow Dedede as his presence has been mentioned in said game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Kirby Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Space Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Immortals Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders Category:Explosion Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Morality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dark Matter Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mirror Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 4